My New Life
by 20drew20
Summary: A young 14 year old boy finds himself in the middle of the universes hit list right under Ben Tennyson  First Story please comment
1. Chapter 1

One day in a small town lived a young boy named Drew was just getting out of school. Before he got in his moms car he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around to see the bushes but saw nothing there. When he got into his moms car a shadow emerged from the bushes. The car then drove off. "Today is the start of the rest of your whole life." Drew's mom said. Drew said "we're moving again come on this is the 12th time. I'm only 14 mom and all my friends are here." "Relax. I know you want to stop moving but you know my job..." Drew cuts her off. "Requires you to move at a moment's notice. I know i know. So where are we moving to?" "Greenland" his mom said. "WHAT THE HELL. IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR GREENLAND" Drew says with infamous rage. "I know you don't want to go but it's part of my job." "Why couldn't someone else have adopted me" Drew said. As soon as they got home Drew went to his room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as morning came Drew was ready for his last day of school. His mom tried all night to get him out of his room but he wouldn't come out not even to eat. They came up to the school 15 minutes before the school bell would ring. Drew climbed out of the car and shut the door but before he moved his mom stopped him.

"What?"

She looked down at the steering wheel before speaking. "I called the courts yesterday while I was packing. They have decided that it would be better if you went back to your original foster family. They will be here to pick you up after school."

Drew froze at that. Drew's original foster parents were abusive and were masters at covering it up. The only reason Drew got out of it before was because he begged the judge for a new family.

"You're joking right?"

She shook her head and drove off.

Drew stood there for 10 minutes stunned. That was the last straw. No more. Drew took of running in the direction of town. He ran for a good 30 minutes before coming to an auto repair shop. When he entered the man at the register got a surprised look on his face.

"Drew what are you doing here? You should be in school."

Drew was peeved enough as it was he didn't need this on him right now.

"No time to explain. I want the custom bike now."

He again got a shocked look on him. He shook it off and looked at that green and black motorcycle in the corner. It looked like it was just bought but really it was a year old. The man turned back to Drew and asked, "Did your mom say it was ok?"

Drew's hand clenched at that. "She's not my mom anymore. Now look. I don't have much time before the school comes looking for me. You're in debt to me $11,000. Now you can either give me the money or give me the bike. Your choice."

He sighed I know he doesn't have the money so his only choice is to give me the bike. He picked the keys off the rack and threw them to me. I grabbed the matching helmet and started the bike.

"Be careful out there."

"No problem," I replied

Before I drove off I said "Say hello to your grandson for me Mr. Tennyson"


	3. Chapter 3

Drew's POV

I drove the entire day, only stopping to get food and water. For some reason the bike never ran out of gas. Must be one of those 100 miles per gallon engines. I kept riding until nighttime and found a hotel to stay in. Luckily I packed my savings from my "allowance". It was really all my money to begin with the courts just tried to take it. I was only staying for one night so it shouldn't cost much. I got my room key and backpack and went to my room.

After I took a shower I changed clothes and was about to get dinner from the restaurant downstairs. Before I forgot I grabbed my wallet and room key. I ate at the restaurant and took care of the bill but when I made it to the elevator and the police came walking through the door. They spotted me immediately and I ran into the elevator. I went to my room and got the keys and helmet to the bike. I looked out the window that lead outside and saw I was 1 floor away from the roof. I couldn't jump 9 floors of a building and survive so I did the only thing I could do. Fight!

The police banged on the door and said "Open the door."

I didn't say anything. "You have five seconds to open this door or we bust it down. 1. 2. 3. 4…" Get Ready. "Five!" They busted the door down and I hit them upside the head with the room service tray. They stumbled for just enough time for me to run out the room and to the stairs. I ran down stairs and out the side exit. They were right behind me when I jumped on my motorcycle. I turned on the engine but never got to go because one grabbed me. He pulled me off and the bike tipped over. It the accelerated on its own and hit the second officer. While the other office was in shock I kicked him in his groin. He let go, I got on the bike, and drove off not thinking once how the bike moved on its own.

Time Skip

I don't know when I fell asleep but I felt good this morning. I got up and was about to start up my bike when someone grabbed my hand. I looked at him and I saw a giant tiger with a black claw on the top of both of his hands.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BIKERBOY! IF I SAVE YOUR LIFE THEN YOU SAY THANK YOU!" I was shocked so much that I didn't say anything until he started to growl.

"Thank you for saving me."

He kept growling for a while and the suddenly he let go of my hand and started laughing. "Sorry about that kid but I like to scare the new people I met." Okay WTF? "I did mean it though when I said you thank the people who save you."

Again WTF? "What do you mean save me and who are you? No offense but all I remember from last night was running from the cops." He got up and started cracking his neck and knuckles. When he was done he spoke.

"The names Lionel and last night I was returning from Mr. Baumann's shop at the alien market, when you drove by nearly tipping over your bike from exhaustion. I jumped over saved you and your bike." Well that explains how I got here but who's Mr. Baumann and there's an alien market. Wait… HE'S AN ALIEN! THAT IS SO… AWESOME!

Lionel's POV

The kid must have really been in thought because he forgot I was even here.

"Kid. Hey, kid." Unfortunately for him I don't like being ignored. "Kid, Kid, KID!" That made him jump out of his skin but only for a moment.

He got an angry look on his face "The names not kid, its Drew."

I had to give the kid credit. Just a second ago the kid was trembling in fear of me and now he was acting like I was his equal. This kid defiantly peaked my interest. "Why were you running from the cops?"

"I made fun of them and they got angry." He was a terrible liar though.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just make sure you get home safely, kid." He flinched a little at that. Probably from shock of me caring. He got up and turned on his bike.

He looked at me and said "Hope to see you again." After that he drove off.

"Good. Now to get back to Azmuth's new invention."


	4. Chapter 4

'…' = Thoughts

"…" = Normal Talk

Drew's POV

'This is just fantastic. You're wanted by the police, you're an orphan, and you have no fucking idea where you are; Great job Drew. The only cool thing about this is that you met an alien and that didn't last long. Wish he gave me directions back to the road though before I left. Okay let's just calm down and think.'

BOOM!

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT!

I looked over and there was smoke rising to the right of me. Please lead back to the road. I drove out to the smoke and found a neighborhood that seemed abandoned. I drove into it looking for where the smoke came from. All I found was a big crater and nothing was in it. Crap. Where the heck am I, anyway? I look around for some sign or person but found nothing. I walked back to my bike and found a note on it. I picked it and it said "Welcome to Los Soledad. Find the box."

Okay, I'm starting to think my original foster parents were a walk in the park compared to all this crap. Why the heck did I need to find this box? Wait, Better question:

"What Fucking Box is it talking about?"

"An item that I was sent to this planet to get."

I turned around and saw Lionel.

Lionel's POV

I ran to where the energy signature was coming from but it was going in and out. I needed to get to this invention fast or else no pay day. The energy signature was getting closer to earth better step on it. This device Azmuth gave me came in handy for finding where the invention was going to land. Azmuth's Inventions always capture too much attention. They sell on the Black market for so much that plumbers would steal them, but what Azmuth pays to get them back makes it all look like pocket change. The only downside is that you need have a good track record in thieving to make his for hire list. Of course that means that I made his requirements and is one of the best myself.

The location the invention is going to land is a place called Los Soledad. Better hurry and get there before the bandits do. I make it there 2 minutes before its landing. I see it land and grab the box immediately so no one would see me. I hear an engine approaching and hide behind a building with the invention. I place the invention in a special bag that hides its energy signature before looking for the new arrival. It was the Kid! What the hell was he doing here? Could he be here for the invention? No way he is getting it, that's my pay day. He seems to be reading a note on his bike now.

"What Fucking Box is it talking about?"

Okay that seems to answer my question about him knowing about the invention but who would leave him that note anyway?

"An item that I was sent to this planet to get."

He turned around and saw me with the bag but didn't even look at it.

"Sorry" he said "I was looking for the road and well thought the smoke was coming for a car crash."

I chuckled at him. Kid really did have guts. He didn't even seem to flinch at me like when we first met and that was just an hour ago.

"No problem, I should have lead you back to the road myself to make sure you didn't get lost. What's with the note?"

He handed me the note and I saw what it said. Who would want a human to get their hands on the invention; it makes more sense to just get it themselves. I wanted to think more about it but the kid interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you know who wrote it or what they are talking about?" He had a curious look on his face and it screamed WTH is going on.

"I was sent to this planet on a job to find an invention created by one of the smartest beings in 3 dimensions, Azmuth. I don't know what it does but If Azmuth created it, everybody wants it. I'm betting who ever left you this note wants you to get it for them." He seemed to think about it for a bit before he spoke.

"Unless this thing can make a house out of thin air I'm not interested. You can keep it."

I got to admit, the kid was stupid. If he got his hands on this he could literally buy all the houses on this planet and still have enough to buy an entire army. Humans are so confusing.

"Hey." I look him in the eye after hearing his voice and show him that I'm listening. "You have to go into space to deliver that right?" I nodded. "Then can I go with you?" I was shocked as hell at that. "I don't have anywhere else to go and no family to go to." He might be useful if I run into trouble getting back to Azmuth even if he is human.

"Alright kid, you can come."

Drew's POV

I have no idea why I asked him to let me come along with him but I felt like staying on Earth was just a waste of time. I wasn't heading back to the courts and I definitely wasn't going to try and hide out until I was 18. That only left leaving with this guy and who knows I might find a place to live out there. When he said yes I was as shocked as hell.

He brought out a weird blue pen looking device and pressed the top. Instead of the usual ball point tip a green beam came out from the top. It disappeared into the clouds and a spaceship came down. It looked pretty ugly and rusty.

"That's your spaceship?" he chuckled at me for my lack of respect.

"It's a Takion 930. Ugly on the outside and all engine on the inside." A hatch opened in the back and he started walking to it. When he was in the doorway he turned around and motioned his hand telling me to follow him. I catch up and we step into the ship. It looked like a dirty version of an airplane with less seats.

He turned on the Engine and started up the ship. "Next stop, Galvan Prime!"


End file.
